


Throat bites and neck kisses

by mztshummels



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge, barry is an alpha, barry is smart as hell but still a idiot, caitlin as an omega, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mztshummels/pseuds/mztshummels
Summary: Barry and Caitlin are mates and they are happy the way things are, but starlabs is full of alphas and betas who just won't stop drooling over how rare omegas are. The life and adventures of snowbarry as an Omega/Alpha couple of heroes who just can't keep their hands off each other. Mark as mature because, well, we never know, right?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Flash/Killer Frost (DCU)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge





	Throat bites and neck kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge which means that each chapter will be a month or so apart, so bear with me while I take you down to the omega path of snowbarry. The chapters were meant to be short, so I’ll try to keep them short, I’m sorry in advance for that. This month’s prompt was Marking Territory/Possessive Behavior, so I’ll be making two separate chapters. This first one is with the prompt “Possessive Behavior”.  
> Ps: The title of this chapter came from Melanie's song "Soap".

Barry knew very well that he didn’t have to feel the way he was feeling, Caitlin was his mate and everyone in the lab knew that, everyone knew that they were in a very happy relationship and more than being marked with each other scents they were also engaged and the shing diamond ring on Caitlin’s finger was pretty much a good way to show that. At least he though that was a good way to show that, but he was starting to doubt that as more and more alphas approached Caitlin at that stupid lab party. Of course they would try approach her, she was stunning wearing a tiny blue dress that seemed to hug her omega’s curvy waist with her hair falling into waves, shit he had to stop thinking about how gorgeous she was looking or he would soon be yet another alpha going all primal on the omega. _“In and out.”_ He chanted to himself breathing in and out once and then twice, big mistake, the scent of his mate quickly fulfilled his nostrils along with a strong alpha scent that made him growl low, the glass in his hand being grabbed with more strength than it was actually needed. He was about to cause a commotion he could feel it bubbling up in his chest coming with his instincts, oh dear, he was about to fuck up and he didn’t even care.

He had promised her that he would play nice and he was planning on playing nice, but Ronnie started making a move on _his_ mate, _his_ omega, his fiancée, for all the gods, nothing was scared to that stupid alpha? And the worse part of everything? Caitlin seemed to be quite enjoying herself in that scenario, she knew that the other alpha was flirting with her, anyone could see that and was far from blind, that made Barry even more angry. How dare Ronnie to make his omega smile that way and give him permission to touch her arm in such a casual manner? That wasn’t right and Barry wasn’t going to just stay still and play nice when clearly the other alpha wasn’t following the same rule. Before he could stop himself – and he didn’t want to stop himself – he was moving toward the omega quickly reaching her side letting his hand grab her gently by the waist pulling her to his side with a smooth movement while keeping a cold smile in his face making Ronnie retrieve his hand.

**“Allen.”**

_“Raymond.”_

“Hi, honey.”

 _“Hey, baby, I brought a drink.”_ The glass in his hand was offered to Caitlin, who happily took the glass taking a sip of champagne letting a satisfy and pleased little moan roll out of her lips making both of the alphas readjust their posture, Ronnie tucking his hands on his pocket, Barry giving her waist a little squeeze. She was doing on purpose, if Barry had any doubt before, now it was gone, especially with the malicious smile that she shared with him while taking the rest of the drink, she knew what she was doing to him and she was loving it way too much. He forced his eyes away from her. _“What were you guys talking about?”_

**“Heats”**

The response coming from Ronnie’s lips almost made Barry growl in shock and angry, how the fuck that kind of subject had come to the conversation? Please, they were in their workplace, ok that it was a party in the roof and everyone was drinking like they were about to die tomorrow, but still was their workplace and god gave him patience to deal with that stupid smug smile that Ronnie was wearing right now, even Caitlin was starting to feel how angry Barry was getting, she was no longer smiling, actually she was looking at Barry with puppy eyes, one of her hands was one his chest like she was preparing herself to stop him from punching the other alpha at any moment…She might had to.

_“What about them?”_

**“I was just saying that for more painful that they might sound when they talk about them in school heats and ruts are great when they are being spending with someone that really knows what they are doing.”** Ronnie raised an eyebrow like he was trying to imply something in Barry’s direction, Barry wasn’t falling for that, he was already angry enough, he wouldn’t just let Ronnie drive his instincts wild enough to start an ego measuring fight in front of Caitlin.

 _“Well, I’m pretty sure that if you had a mate you would know that sometimes heats are more emotional than sexual, and they can be awfully scaring for omegas.”_ The words were full of venom, having or not a mate was a delicate subject between alphas, omegas were rare creature and it wasn’t everyday that you would just walk into somewhere and find a omega that would just swipe you off and make you feel like you should be with them for the rest of their lives. When Caitlin had arrived in the lab every single alpha of the build was desperate to have her as their mate, but it was only when Barry showed up that she started to actually act like an omega and it wasn’t long before they were at each other throats leaving marks and mating. That had made a lot of people angry and jealous, Ronnie was one of them and Barry knew that.

“Honey, I think I need another drink, why don’t you get me one?”

Barry eyes lowered themselves to make eye contact with his omega, her eyes were begging for him not to start a fight, he gave a little sigh, all of his angry towards her disappearing, she couldn’t help herself, he knew that, she was a rare creature and it was in omega’s nature to show off and to crave attention. Still, he was pissed off at Ronnie for not backing down even if he knew that she was already mated. _“Of course, baby.”_ With a little smiled Barry lowered himself, his hand pulling Caitlin by her waist and his lips meeting her in a hungry and needy kiss, a breathtaking moment, a little welp of surprise got out of Caitlin’s mouth, but she quickly returned the demanding kiss that her alpha was giving to her. Barry didn’t care if there were more people looking at them, he only cared if the other alpha was looking and if he was getting the picture that she wasn’t some trophy that he could just come and win it away. Caitlin was the first one to part their lips grasping for air. Barry lips quickly moved towards the side of her face and then to her neck biting down her scent glands right in the mating mark. She was going to scold him for that. He knew that. But he didn’t care, at least know his scent was so strong on her that he knew that none of those horny bastards were going to get close to his omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I’m like Tinkerbell and I need the attention to live so please feel free to comment and to leave kudos and to love or hate this piece of my mind. And you should totally check it out the other works of this collection.


End file.
